


Obsession

by Gabicchi



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: I was requested to do this, Just something I wrote 2 am one day, My first work here!, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 09:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabicchi/pseuds/Gabicchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Characters based on Shizuo and Izaya, some stuff different ofc. Dead people. That's it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> So hi yeah this is the story I promised I’d write for stuff-higurashi and monochromewriter (on tumblr)
> 
> The characters are based on Shizuo and Izaya.
> 
> That’s basically it! This was wrote 2am, I won’t change anything tho. Btw english isn’t my mother idiom so don’t mind my mistakes!! I know its shitty but try to enjoy! c:

He did not know when this sick obsession started.He only knew it consumed him, captivated him to go further. It probably all started when he was a newbie at the police station of his district, and the drawing of a pair of red eyes was in a board. When he asked about it, his co-workers only said that “it’s from a misterious killer”, “no one know him”, and the only thing everyone knew was that he had red eyes.

Time passed pretty quickly, and the obsession to find out who the killer was only grew. The blonde policeman surprisingly didn’t attracted much attention, considering he was taller and louder than all the other policemen he worked with.

He spent almost his entire time searching for those red eyes, trying to catch a flaw in tose perfect kills. Everytime he thought he was a step in front of the “red-eyed killer”, he actually was several feet away from him. For being considerated mad, he didn’t have a partner, and since he lived alone, no one would miss him if he was gone.

One rainy day, while doing his everyday routine, he didn’t realize those red eyes watching every step he took, every movement he made.

Once outside his house, he finally saw. There was a dark figure only across the street. He’d mistaken it by a shadow if it weren’t the eyes. Bright red eyes staring right into his light-brown ones.

The moment the blonde blinked, the dark figure was running, and the only thing that mattered to him that moment was to go after him, catch him and show to everyone that hose years weren’t in vain. Well, that’s what he thought.

He was chasing after the other man without even realizing where he was going. His feet were almost guiding him at that point. He only stoped when both of them were in an alley. The policeman was almost laughing, but hat feeling only lasted one second.

The moment he realized what he was is was already too late. He looked in the face of the killer and saw a big smile, almost inhuman. He was trapped. He had nowhere to go. He had fallen into that cobweb, setted up just for him.

The next thing he felt was a sharp pain in his abdomen, and the cold of the knife cutting his skin. He fell on that cold and wet floor, unable to move, unable to think. The monster that was in front of him kneeled, with the knife dripping with blood in his hand.

The blonde knew that the killer was only making sure that those red eyes and that sick smile were the last thing he saw before he finally gave his final breath.


End file.
